Sunny, Friendly and Helpful (Daisy petal)
The Sunny, Friendly and Helpful Daisy petal is the bright yellow petal usually at 1:00 position on Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Sunny Petal, she will know how to be friendly and helpful just like Sunny the Sunflower. Activity #1: Enjoy the Story and Talk about It A Warm Welcome for Suzy “Good Morning! Sunny the Sunflower’s cheerful voice rang out through the Daisy Flower Garden. She was smiling and happy and ready to start her day. First, Sunny filled the birdbath. Her bird friends flew down to splash around, chirping happily as they took their morning bath. Next, she took a basket of corn muffins and a bowl of fruit salad over to the picnic table. “That looks scrumptious,” her friend Gloria said. “Thanks for making breakfast for us!” “You’re welcome!” Sunny smiled. “I hope you enjoy it.” As the Flower Friends began to eat, Sunny’s friend Robin flew over and landed on the ground. Another bird was with her. “Good morning,” Robin chirped. “This is my cousin, Suzy. She flew in from California yesterday.” All the birds in the birdbath chirped hello to Suzy. “Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!” “Nice to meet you, Suzy.” Sunny said, smiling “Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden. Would you like some breakfast?” But Suzy didn’t say anything. She just looked down at the ground. “Suzy is feeling a little shy,” Robin told Sunny. “She missed her mom and dad a lot.” Sunny thought for a moment. “Suzy, let’s take a walk together. I’ll show you around our beautiful garden. Pretty soon you’ll feel right at home.” Suzy smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice,” she whispered. Sunny showed her the birdbath and the oak tree and the trellis with flowers growing on it. Then they came to a hole in the ground. Suddenly a furry brown gopher popped his head out of the hole! He was chewing on a lettuce leaf, but he stopped long enough to give them a big, toothy grin. “Hi, Sunny!” he said. “Nice of you to stop by!” “Hi, Buckley,” Sunny said. “This is my new friend, Suzy.” “Nice to meet you,” Buckley said. He waved the lettuce leaf at her. “Want a bite?” “No, thank you,” Suzy said, giggling. “I like lettuce, just not for breakfast.” “Oh, that’s ok,” he said. “Not many people do. Listen, I’m having a party today. Why don’t you both come? I’m going to serve fruit and cheese and raisins and nuts, and lettuce, too, of course! You’ll make more friends, I’m sure.” “Thanks, that sounds like fun!” Suzy said smiling. “And thanks for giving me a tour of the garden, Sunny. I was really homesick at first, but now I feel much better.” “I’m so glad,” Sunny said. “Come on; let’s make some snacks for the party. I bet Buckley would like some lettuce leaves filled with cream cheese and raisins, don’t you?” Activity #2: Make a Mural about the Story Maybe you’d like to draw what happened in the story – or maybe you’d like to imagine what happened at Buckley’s party and draw that! Activity #3: Practice Being Friendly and Helpful There are lots of ways to act like Sunny! Try it out by doing one of these activities: * ' '''Is there a new student at school or in your Daisy group? You can be friendly by inviting them to sit with you during lunch, asking them to play at recess, or introducing yourself to them at a Daisy meeting. Or * Visit a community helper at their job or ask them to talk to your Daisy group about what they do. It might be: · A school nurse who helps students who are hurt or sick · A firefighter who shows people how to stay safe and keep fires from starting · Someone who works at a food pantry to help people who don’t have enough to eat Or * Think of three ways that you can be helpful at school, at a Daisy meeting, or at home. Then, pick one thing to do during the next week. Afterward, talk about what you did with your Daisy friends. You might: · Pass out papers for your teacher · Help clean up after a Daisy meeting · Set the table for dinner The Girl Scout Law ''I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, Additional Resources Sunny the Sunflower, A guide for earning Sunny the Sunflower petal patch. https://my.girlscouts.org/content/dam/girlscouts-vtk/local/aid/meetings/D14DP04/Sunnys-Story.pdf https://youtu.be/QFZKic13c8g Category:Daisies Category:Fun Patches Category:Daisy Petals Category:Relationships